Alice's Surprise
by edward is hott
Summary: when alice has a surprise and she gets bella all excited and bella finds some shocking news
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight new moon, or eclipse. They belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

_Alice __**Bella **_Edward **Charlisle**

_Hey guess what!_

_**What?**_

_I'm having a…._

_**What Alice please tell me**_

… _A… baby!_

_**A boy or a girl**_

_Both_

_**You're having twins**_

_Ok you got me_

_**So what exactly have you and Jasper been up to?**_

_Hehehe / ____ evil face ___

_**Alice Marie Cullen**_

 _What else are you suppose to do after a party_

_**Idk but couldn't you have been just a little more careful?**_

_Well idk g2g bye_

_**No Alice come back……wait no Edward is here**_

**A/N: hey guys this is totally random and is not really possible but it is my own story and if I want to write it this way I will. Review and I will post more chapters as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to change this into and im conversation.**

Volvos 4 vamps- Edward

Klutz 4 life- Bella

Shopoholic- Alice

Volvos 4 vamps: Hi BELLA!

Klutz 4 life: Hey Edward

Volvos 4 vamps: how are you?

Klutz 4 life: good and yourself

Volvos 4 vamps: im ok. Just sitting here drinking orange jambalaya

Klutz 4 life: what's that?

Volvos 4 vamps: the new craze in Africa

Klutz 4 life: ahh I see. Well Edward there is something we need to talk about

Volvos 4 vamps: ooh dear. Should I be afraid?

Klutz 4 life: maybe but see my problem is kinda hard to explain how it happened

Volvos 4 vamps: umm. You mean… the other nigh?

Klutz 4 life: yea it kinda has something to do with it

Volvos 4 vamps: well what happened afterwards?

Klutz 4 life: Edward…I…I…

Volvos 4 vamps: Bella. You kno you can tell me ANYTHING

Klutz 4 life: well you see im pregnant

Volvos 4 vamps: Uhh. Uhh. Are you sure?

Klutz 4 life: pretty sure I took the test and it says… it says… positive

Volvos 4 vamps: oh my Bella (jumps up and down excitedly)

Klutz 4 life: and Edward did you kno that Alice is gonna have twins?

Volvos 4 vamps: but that is impossible

Klutz 4 life: well that's why I said but she went and talked to Charlisle and he did some tests and it seems that it is indeed true.

Volvos 4 vamps: Bella we need to see Charlisle now

Klutz 4 life: ok

**a/n: thanks for reading I'll update as soon as possible review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Volvos 4 vamps: Charlisle is it really possible that she is pregnant?

Doctor vamp: I'm not sure now but yes

Volvos 4 vamps: but I don't understand

Doctor vamp: you will in time

Volvos 4 vamps: ok

Doctor vamp: but there is one thing that HAS to be done

Volvos 4 vamps: what is it

Doctor vamp: we need to change her as soon as possible

Volvos 4 vamps: but we can't not yet

Doctor vamp: Edward we have to

Volvos 4 vamps: but I wanted to wait until we were married

Doctor vamp: we can't we have to do it now

Volvos 4 vamps:fine

A/N: review


	4. Chapter 4

Volvos 4 vamps: Bella are you ready?

Klutz 4 life: yes Edward just promise me that you'll stay by my side the whole time plz

Volvos 4 vamps: I will don't worry

3 days later……

Klutz 4 life: Edward?

Volvos 4 vamps: yes love?

Klutz 4 life: is it over?

Volvos 4 vamps: yes

Klutz 4 life: how's the baby?

Volvos 4 vamps: it's fine nothing too drastic

Klutz 4 life: what do you mean too drastic?

Volvos 4 vamps: I mean that the only strange this is that the baby is half human half vampire

Klutz 4 life: well I see that yes that may be a problem but why isn't the baby all vampire

Volvos 4 vamps: because you were still human when it was conceived

Klutz 4 life: ah I see

A/N: thanks you to all who reviewed so the current status update is

Hits: 251

Reviews: 4

Plz guys review or I might just stop writing  funny smiley lol


	5. Chapter 5

Shopoholic: Hey Bella. How are you feeling?

Klutz 4 life: im fine how are you?

Shopoholic: Im okay. A little tired thou

Klutz 4 life: that's weird for a vampire

Shopoholic: well having a baby is hard work you'll find out soon

Klutz 4 life: so you only went through 4 months

Shopoholic: yea Charlisle said that's normal since we don't sleep it only takes half the time

Klutz 4 life: so I only have three months left

Shopoholic: yea that sounds about right

**A/N: yea like I said before this is my story and I'll write it the way I want. Most things in this story aren't possible according to SM But this is what I wanted to happen in my own little fantasy world. I would also like to give some credit to my aabff Velvet Vamp. [Back to the story rant over**

Klutz 4 life: Edward is going to be so happy

Shopoholic: I kno so when are we going shopping

Klutz 4 life: idk how about today [oh and yes Bella too is a Shopoholic like Alice. Lol

Shopoholic: ok sounds good

Klutz 4 life: but I want to talk to Edward first

Shopoholic: ok go meet me in my room say in an hour

Klutz 4 life: ok

Volvos 4 vamps: Hey Bella!

Klutz 4 life: hey Edward there's something I want to talk to you about

Volvos 4 vamps: what is it dear?

Klutz 4 life: it's about a car

Volvos 4 vamps: oh so I do get to take you car shopping

Klutz 4 life: actually yes

Volvos 4 vamps: well… well … well… when do you want me to take you?

Klutz 4 life: now and guess what kind of car I want

Volvos 4 vamps: what do you want? And yeah I'll take you

Klutz 4 life: I want a pink Porsche like Alices

Volvos 4 vamps: kay we'll leave now

Klutz 4 life: yay


	6. AN Sorry guys!

**Srry for all of you loyal readers [i wish but for those of you that are reading my stories this is only and apology for not updating in so long and if you wish i will continue with the stories but i would like some reveiws ans for your reading enjoyment i am including a preview of my new story that at this point is untitled if you have any ideas of what i should name it please send it to me in a review and also if you have any ideas that you would like me to make into a story or attempt to -or- put it one of my ideas [stories i will try but send them in a form of review and now on with the new story.**

* * *

**Summary****: this is what happens in the middle of the night when Bella has had to much sugar. Uh-oh. What could possibly happen? Edward is there too but surprisingly he is bored too. Charlie isn't home they have the house to themselves. What will happen? Read to Find out. BxE duh. **

* * *


End file.
